Known power contacting devices of, in particular, printed circuit boards or printed circuit board stacks between, for example, accumulators and power consumers habitually have contact pins which penetrate the printed circuit boards in the operating state, each of the contact pins being guided in a receptacle in the printed circuit board. This receptacle is often provided with a resilient ring or more generally with resilient contacts for the permanent and secure contacting of the contact pin. Contact pins of this type are usually made of metal and are round in cross section.
For components in which the printed circuit boards or printed circuit board stacks move relative to one another in the operating state, for example due to varying degrees of heating, the secure contacting between the contact pin and component can no longer be ensured for every operating state. For example, the printed circuit boards can move so that the spring contacts of the receptacles no longer rest fully on the contact pin.